Forum:'Articles needing images' tag
Looking around the wiki, there are a heap of articles that lack a substantial amount of images in their body, which makes the article look messy if there are no images in the History heading, but images in a heading below, such as in Red Tornado. I'd like to propose a category, maybe even a small template for Articles needing images, so that we can track and organise these articles, so that the problem is easily resolved. One problem with this, is that we don't want users adding several images for each article, we need to reuse images effectively, so that we have enough for each article, but also so we don't have images that might be redundant. Thoughts? 10:09, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :To be honest, when I cleaned up a lot of articles, I removed the images, because of various reasons - there were too many, the page would be cluttered if they were 200px, they were just images from the episode, or really bad, or, as in Artemis's case, all about the Wally ship. I haven't really thought about putting back some new ones. :I agree on templates - but we need more. Expand for the team members (Miss Martian's history section doesn't go beyond 103), Rewrite for the ship pages. Maybe one for sources as well, just because I want an Amanda Waller "We know, we checked" somewhere. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 16:29, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I agree with the small-but-noticeable template. By the way, what is the point of the shipping articles? I never understood why they even existed, when we can just talk about their relationship in the respective section on the respective characters page. Also, two of them are not even official yet (Artemis and Wally, Roy and Cheshire). -- [[User:lLight|l'']][[User talk:lLight|Light''☆]] 19:20, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Roy and Cheshire is not even unofficial. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:38, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :: I meant within the series, not in the comics. What we have are a few moments in an episode so we dedicate a page to it? I thought that was why we had a relationships section in each characters' article. We might as well make one for Robin and Zatanna, Green Arrow and Black Canary, and any other relationship. ::We are getting off topic here anyway. I will save it for some other time. -- [[User:lLight|l'']][[User talk:lLight|Light''☆]] 19:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Drop me a line. I want to bash them with you. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :: No need to be rude now, Tupka. -- [[User:lLight|l'']][[User talk:lLight|Light''☆]] 20:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) The point of the relationships articles was not for them to host shipping, but relationships, whether that's couples, or other relationship types, such as Superman and Superboy. But anyway, I'll grab hold of the standard notice boxes used around wikis, and have a play around with them. 21:19, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so I've played around with a few notices, one for images, one for expansion, and the sourcing one for Tupka. ;) 's standards. }} 's standards. }} We have a selection of different colours to use for the border, so if anyone would like to suggest some kind of key or legend to dictate which colour is used. Any other ideas for notices that we need, or suggested changes to these ones? 02:44, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure about the first one, but don't have any suggestions at hand. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 08:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::How about "Images are implanted in my mind, but... no, I have not seen them." (ep 2) -- Supermorff 20:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I wasn't sure about that one either. Excellent suggestion from Supermorff, so I've changed it. 20:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC)